Just me and you
by Mared and the Jarcuses
Summary: The Host Club all have to participate in a dance contest. Many problems happen, including them trying to find their partners and the funny feelings that come when they find them. Will everyone have a happy ending? Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Introduction

Just me and you

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Tokio Hotel – I just think they're amazing!

The Host Club all have to participate in a dance contest. Many problems happen, including them trying to find their partners and the feelings that come when they find them. Will everyone have a happy ending?

Written in different POV's, more characters (new and the ones you know) will be added throughout the story.

This is an introduction to one of the new characters. The story starts with her but it includes more people as it goes along. Please read and review! I want to know what you guys think of this story!

Thanks to Nana and Elle for Beta'ing!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Kiyoshi POV

Hi, my name is Kiyoshi. I'm 17 years old and my name describes my personality exactly – quiet. I don't like being in the spotlight but I'm sure I will be in it now! My Mum and Dad divorced years ago but I prefer to live with my Dad. We are pretty rich; my dad is a merchant and he supplies the Hitachiin's with their fabrics but he likes to act like a commoner though. I was happy going to the local commoners' school here but my mother obviously thinks differently to my Dad, so now she is insisting that I attend the local 'rich kid' high school. So, thanks to her I have to attend Ouran High School - in the middle of the school year. My Dad also wants me to wear a different uniform to keep up the commoner act. So not only do I have to join the school after most people have already been there for half a year, but I will also stick out because of my stupid outfit. I love my Dad but he really annoys me sometimes.

I'm really shy so I prefer to be hidden, which is why I normally have my fringe over my eyes. Not many people have seen my eyes – only people I trust and am comfortable with. My best friend, Minori, always tells me my eyes are beautiful and they are my best feature. But eyes hold a lot of emotion and emotion normally brings attention. I have very dark hair (almost black) and my eyes are a dark brown colour too, highlighted with a rim of even darker brown. I'm nothing special. I don't see how my eyes are so beautiful, but my friend can have his opinion, so I'll just go with it.

I love music too. I can play the guitar (bass and lead) and the piano and I'm also learning to play the drums. I suppose I can sing pretty well too. My favourite band is Tokio Hotel! Their songs are so beautiful with so much meaning; I'm always listening to music. I'm also quite clumsy, and it's hard to avoid attention when you stumble around all the time but I managed it at my old school...so it should be easy here too... right?

I really hope so, I hate the spotlight...

* * *

(AN – Elle told me the last lines rhyme, just thought I would mention that)


	2. First Day

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!

THE HOST CLUB IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! BTW they are in the school early for a host club meeting which they decided to hold before school. READ AND REVIEW!!!

Thanks to Nana and Elle for Beta'ing!

* * *

Chapter 2 – First Day

Kiyoshi POV 

My first day at Ouran today and I am so excited...not. My dad is making me wear a simple black dress with a green ribbon around the waist, barely black tights and some death traps (high heels).

I mentioned I was clumsy, didn't I? Oh well...At least I'll be a few inches taller. I put on a green ribbon in my hair but I made sure that my fringe covered my eyes.

I had to walk to school to act like a commoner, but luckily I didn't trip. I thought to myself, 'My day is looking up! I have some luck today!'

I made my way into the huge but equally beautiful school and tried to find the main office. I was obviously early as not many other students were there, but I always think it is better to be early than to be late. I found the office and they gave me various things, like a map and some other instructions, to help me on my first day. I decided to go to my classroom to wait for school to start and I still hadn't tripped (amazing)! But, just as I was walking past music room 3, I tripped. It must have been over air or something... I was losing my balance, stumbling...and I fell - right through the nearly shut door of the music room. My face came into contact with the carpet and the rose petals that had appeared when I opened, no, fell through the door, drifted gracefully down, an obvious contrast to the way I landed, (like an elephant of course).

If I had known there were people there, at that moment, I probably wouldn't have started muttering to myself (and the floor). 'We meet again floor! I told him not to give me high heels but would he listen? No... He never does'.

I started to get up and that was when I noticed the seven boys all staring at me. They suddenly rang into a chorus of 'Welcome!' as if it were a delayed reaction and one started to come forward, a tall blonde boy, obviously not fully Japanese. I think he was going to help me but I got up swiftly, said a quick sorry and ran. All the while my cheeks gained a slight tinge of pink and I was grateful my fringe covered my over expressive eyes (though only a few people ever notice the expressions in them, even if they have seen my eyes).

'Princess, wait!' One of them called, but I didn't go back. I didn't want them to know who I was and to make me visible to the rest of the school – which wasn't hard, considering the clothes I was wearing. I hoped and prayed I wasn't in a class with any of them. But knowing my luck (I obviously spoke too soon earlier)...


	3. French Lesson

Hey! Chapter 3 is up! (Sorry I took ages to update...)

As always, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... 

Thanks to Nana and Elle for Beta'ing!

* * *

Chapter 3 – French Lesson

I got to my classroom early but my teacher was already there. She directed me to a seat then said I could do whatever I wanted until class began. I got out my music piece and worked on my new composition. Slowly people started to filter in. I hadn't seen any of those boys so far; maybe luck had decided to be on my side! No... I spoke to soon.

Just as the bell rang, in walked the tall blonde boy and a tall dark haired boy with glasses. I had also seen him in that group that I happened to come across. They were heading for their seats – right next to me. I put my head down, hoping they wouldn't recognise me, so I didn't see how close they were– hopefully not too close. Luckily the teacher started the lesson straight away so even if they had recognised me, they couldn't come over and ridicule me.

Our first lesson was French (I think I forgot to mention that I'm fluent in a few languages, but only because my dad travels a lot to get all his fabrics).

'Since Tamaki and Kiyoshi, our new student, know French well, you can ask them for help,' I heard the teacher say to the whole class.

Great! A perfect opportunity for people to come and ask me annoying questions! To me and Tamaki she said we could do whatever we wanted for the period. The teacher had decided not to give me work to catch up on so I just continued working on my music and hoping those two boys wouldn't come and talk to me and ask for 'help'. It looked like all the girls were swarming around that Tamaki kid to ask him, so I didn't know what he looked like. Not that I cared. But there was a break in the crowd of girls and I saw the blonde boy. '_So that's him_,' I thought to myself. I then realised he had started coming over to me... Eep!

I put in my earphones, hoping it would put him off talking to me. But no. He carried on approaching me. When he was near, I pulled out my earphones knowing he wasn't going to leave and he leant down and spoke to me in a calm, soothing voice. It kinda scared me, but that was probably just me. He said,

'Are you ok, princess? I saw you fall earlier and I didn't get a chance to ask.'

The first thing I thought was '_What the heck?! Why is he calling me a princess?_' Then I realised he was waiting for an answer. I put on a little smile and said,

'I'm fine, thanks for asking.'

I hoped he would leave after that but he didn't, he carried on talking.

He said,

'I see you are new here, princess (_again with the princess),_ you should come to our host club. We will all make you feel very welcome. It is after school, in fact, so I will personally take you there! So what do you say, princess?'

I didn't know whether I wanted to go – I didn't even know what a 'host club' was. I replied to him,

'Umm... Senpai (_I was being very respectful_), I'm not sure if I can come. I'm sorry-'

I couldn't continue though, as he had started giving me a puppy-eyed look I couldn't say no to.

'Well ok, maybe for a little while then...'

He immediately brightened and gave me a breathtaking smile.

'Wait for us after maths and we will take you there ourselves.'

I couldn't do anything but agree. He started to make his way back to his desk and I calmly turned back to my composition.

Meanwhile, in my head, I was thinking, '_What have I gotten myself into?_'

* * *

Yes, what has she gotten herself into...? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Loads of people read this story but I need some reviews! I don't know if this story is actually good... So please review! Thanks for reading though! I'll try update quicker next time!


	4. The Host Club

Chapter 4 – The Host Club

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Thanks to Nana and Elle for Beta'ing!

* * *

The rest of the day went well. I didn't trip again and I was keeping up well with the work that was set. Overall, I was in a pretty good mood. I was just nervous about visiting the 'Host Club'.

After maths, I waited until the two boys had packed their stuff, then we all headed out the door. Tamaki kept up a constant stream of chatter, telling me about all of the places as we passed. Kyoya (I had found out his name) just walked quietly beside us, writing in his black notebook every now and again. Luckily, Tamaki didn't ask me any questions. He seemed to like being the star of the show (not that I was complaining). Just as we reached the door I had fallen into earlier in the day, I realised I had to phone my Dad and tell him I was going to be late. I stopped outside the door and told Kyoya and Tamaki I would be a few minutes. I got out my phone and dialled my Dad's number.

He answered after the second ring and immediately asked me if anything was wrong. Why does he always have to assume the worst when it comes to me? I told him nothing was wrong and that I was just going to be a little late home today. He said he was OK with it and said he would see me at home later. That's when I made the first mistake. I said,

'Yeah, hopefully I can last the rest of the day without falling over again.'

'Again?' He asked.

Mistake number two.

'Yes, again,' I told him, 'But what do you expect when you give me death traps to wear?'

'Are you OK?' he asked in a concerned tone.

Wait for it, here it comes - mistake number three –

'Yeah, of course I'm fine Dad. I only knocked my head lightly.' I regretted saying that as soon as it came out of my mouth.

'You knocked your HEAD?!' he shouted down the phone.

'Yes but only lightly Dad, I'm fi-' He cut me off.

'I'm sending a car for you! I don't care how lightly you _think _you hit your head, we are going to the hospital. What if you have a concussion? Hmm? I know you are going to argue, so i'll save you the words. Come out to the car and we are going to the hospital. That's my final decision. If you are not out here in 20 minutes then I'm coming in to get you!'

Then he hung up on me. Wow – my Dad sure is over-protective and he only ever seems to use the car (meaning he shows his rich status) when it involves me. It's nice to know he cares that much. At least it was an excuse to get away from this Host Club though. Oh yeah! I totally forgot I would have to break the news to Tamaki Senpai.

I made sure my eyes were covered then I slowly stepped into Music Room 3. The rose petals swirled around me but there wasn't a chorus of 'Welcome!' this time. Obviously because the club wasn't open yet. However, seven pairs of eyes were on me when I slid through the door. I looked through my fringe and searched for the violet eyes that were Tamaki's. When I found them, I said in his direction,

'I'm sorry Senpai, but I can't stay. My Father wants to take me to the hospital to make sure I haven't got a concussion. Maybe another day though – bye!'

I said the last sentence quite fast then I left the room. I ran out to the car and got in. My Dad was waiting for me in there.

'Another 15 minutes and I was going to come in and look for you.' He said.

'Yeah, yeah Dad, let's just go.' I said.

We made our way to the hospital to see if I had a concussion... Honestly, my Father was so OTT sometimes...

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review! There'll be cake for any reviewers! And I'll update sooner if I get more reviews! By the way, has anyone read the Ouran Manga? They're sooo good! I would suggest them to any fans of Ouran!


	5. Kyoya's Weird Stalker Thing

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black which is by Tokio Hotel and it's a very good song! There is a link on my profile to listen to it...

Thanks to my Beta's, Nana and Elle!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Kyoya's weird stalker thing

We got back home after our hospital visit (obviously I didn't have a concussion) and I went up to my room. I put on some music and lay on my bed. After a while I decided to play on my guitar. I started to strum a tune, not really paying attention to the notes, though the song sounded strangely like Black. The doorbell rang but I ignored it, like I usually do and carried on playing. I could hear voices but they weren't bothering me so I ignored them. Suddenly, someone knocked on my door; it was my Dad.

'Kiyoshi! Your friends from school are here. They've come to see if you are alright.'

_Funny, I didn't know I had any friends at Ouran_ – I thought– or rather spoke to myself.

'What was that Kiyoshi?' My Dad asked.

'Oh, nothing Dad! Hang on, I'm coming!'

I put down my guitar and carefully stepped over it, making sure I didn't trip. I covered my eyes with my fringe and opened the bedroom door. Seven pairs of eyes were looking at me. Those seven pairs of eyes were starting to get very familiar...

'I'll leave you kids to it,' my Dad said just before he left.

'Umm, come in?' I said, making it seem like a question, though I had no intention of doing that (it was rude to not invite them in but it should have been said as a statement, not a question).

While I was having this mini rant in my head, all of the seven boys had walked into my room. I looked at the state of my room and it seemed okay; fairly tidy, nothing out of its place – except for my guitar of course. I didn't know what to do or say, I didn't even know why they were here, but I couldn't just leave them standing there like that. I didn't have seven chairs but the floor was big enough to fit all of us on it. (I have a big bedroom – for a 'commoner'). I picked up my guitar off the floor and moved it to the side, and then said,

'Ummm, you can sit down if you want... I'm really sorry but I don't have enough chairs – the floor's clean though! Err; can I get you a drink or anything?'

They all sat down on my carpeted floor and Tamaki said,

'Thank you and we are all fine so we won't be having anything.'

He didn't say any more though so I had to ask the following question –

'Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?'

It occurred to me that I didn't even know the other five boys' names.

'Oh yes.' answered Tamaki, 'Well, we came to see of you were okay as we feel it was partly our fault that you fell.'

_Huh? How were they to blame? _As if he read my mind Kyoya said,

'We feel that one of us could have caught you.'

_Ohhh... Still didn't mean they were to blame but I just decided to go with it._

'Umm, not to be rude again or anything, but I don't know the rest of your names, only Tamaki and Kyoya Senpai's names...'

The cute blond haired boy spoke up,

'Oh yeah! Well, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone just calls me Hunny and this is my cousin, " he pointed to the tallest boy, "Takashi Morinozuka but everyone just calls him Mori, we're in our third year at Ouran. Oh and this is Usa – Chan!'

He held out a cute, pink toy rabbit when he said this so I assumed that it was Usa – Chan. I would never have believed that Hunny Senpai was a year older than me but... The two names seemed familiar, just like Suoh and Ohtori had. They seemed to be the elite of Japan. It suddenly clicked - I remembered all about them! The Ohtori family had a number of companies all over Japan, mostly dealing with pharmaceuticals. The Suoh family were also very high in social status, and I was sure the chairman of Ouran was Tamaki's father. I was also sure that Haninozuka and Morinozuka were the names of the best martial arts fighters in Japan. So they were all important and famous people... how interesting to have them all in my bedroom... One of the orange haired twins stepped forward next.

'We are the Hitachiin twins, I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru. Nice to meet you!'

They had said the last bit in unison and at the end they gave me a small bow. So they were my dad's boss' children? I made a mental note to myself to not cross them as it could cost my dad his job. Finally, the brown haired boy spoke,

'Hey! I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru, one year below you.'

Fujioka? The name didn't seem as familiar as the rest but the boy I was looking at seemed very feminine. I also thought that Haruhi was a girl's name but then again you can argue that my name is also used as a boy's name...

'It's nice to meet you all too. You didn't have to come you know. It was kinda obvious I was ok...'

'Yeah, well, Tamaki likes to overreact,' Haruhi muttered. I didn't think I was supposed to hear but I did anyway. The comment made me smile.

'I also have one last question though. How did you know where I lived?'

'Oh, well that's easy,' Haruhi said. 'Kyoya Senpai just did his weird stalker thing!'

'_Should I be scared?'_ I thought to myself.

'Umm, okay?' I was very confused but I did sense that Haruhi was very annoyed by Kyoya for some reason. At that moment, my dad entered with some commoner's tea -

'I'm sorry boys if you're not used to this but this is all we commoner's can afford.'

Great - my dad was making sure they knew we were commoners – even though my room was nothing like a commoner's room.

'Oh no sir, we all enjoy commoner's tea very much,' Tamaki said to him.

My dad passed me the tray and I passed around the tea. My dad left again.

We started to sip the tea, and then Hikaru asked, 'So, what's with that?'

'Umm, what?' I asked. I was very confused by what he had meant.

'Well, your dad said that you were commoners but you don't look like a commoner to me. Just look at your room.'

I knew what he meant. Of course my room didn't look like a commoner's room. It was too big to be a commoner's room and our house wasn't exactly small either.

'Oh, well, my dad likes to act like he's a commoner. He believes in equality between everyone and I just go with it to amuse him... He also doesn't like the fame that comes with being rich, he isn't very well suited to the rich person lifestyle and to be honest, I actually prefer this way of life too.'

'Oh, interesting...'

I noted that Kyoya wrote something in his book after this small conversation.

'You play really good guitar, Kiyo-Chan!'

'Oh, umm, thanks Hunny Senpai! I didn't know you actually heard me playing...'

I was embarrassed that they had heard me play. Not many people have heard me, because I tended to not play my guitar when other people were around.

'Yeah! We did! And it was awesome! Wasn't it Takashi?' Hunny Senpai said nudging Mori Senpai.

'Yeah,' Mori answered.

'What song was it? Can you play us some more? Please! Pretty Please with a Strawberry on top!?!'

I didn't want to play. I had to think up an excuse quickly... Those big eyes were making it hard to refuse but I wasn't going to give in.

'Ummm, well, it's kinda late now, so I don't think my neighbours will appreciate it if I'm playing...'

Hunny's eyes started filling with tears.

'But, umm, I'll play for you another time, 'kay?'

I had to say something. His eyes were making me feel so guilty. That's another thing about eyes; they can manipulate people to do what you want, sometimes without you noticing. These boys seemed to be good at that; hypnotising people with their eyes to get what they want. Sometimes, it is a good thing, but I don't like my eyes showing what I'm feeling so I just keep them covered. It's easier for me. I also don't like to make people do things they don't want to do, but it seemed a natural reaction for these boys, so I would let it pass.

He seemed to be much happier after I said this.

'Yay! Maybe you can play for us after the Host Club is closed tomorrow?'

'Yeah, maybe...'

'The school has a guitar so you don't need to bring yours.'

'Oh, okay then.'

I could tell he really wanted me to play. I decided that I would play for them the next day, just to humour them. Then I wouldn't have to play again. It was better to get it over and done with earlier rather than later.

'I have a question.' It was one of the twins. Kaoru, I think. I could see the subtle differences in both his and Hikaru's eyes. But I would need them to tell me if I was right. I was too embarrassed to ask though so I just left it.

'Umm, okay...'

'Well, why do you keep your eyes covered with your fringe? It must be really annoying.'

I didn't know how to answer. No one had ever asked me that before. They must have all assumed that the way my hair was, was the style I liked, so they never questioned me. No one had ever known that I did it on purpose, but the boy I had known for just about an hour seemed to have figured it out. Everyone else seemed curious too but I don't think anyone else had noticed that I did that on purpose. I started to fidget because I was growing nervous. Haruhi must have sensed my discomfort because she – no, he - said,

'Guys, it's really late now. We should head home. I still have homework to do. We'll see her tomorrow anyway. I'm sure she can answer the question then.'

'Yes, we really should get going.' Kyoya said.

'You are going to come tomorrow, aren't you Kiyoshi?' Tamaki asked.

'Of course I'll come. I'll play my guitar... and answer your question.'

Haruhi had bought me some time but I knew they wouldn't let it go until I had told them. I knew the truth would be best, but I didn't know if I trusted them enough. They would probably think my reasoning was stupid and tell everyone, bringing more attention to me. I've always been painfully shy and it got worse since I was in my last school. Everyone used to tease me about how my mother had left us, saying I must have been really bad for her to want to leave and they used to make fun of my Dad for liking to live like a commoner. They said horrible things about him. I knew all of this wasn't true but it still made me want to stay out of everyone's attention. My fringe was a way of hiding from everything and everyone. These boys didn't seem to have a problem with my Dad when I had told them about him. But maybe they were just being polite. I would find out tomorrow but until then, they seemed okay. Maybe I would just tell them the truth then they would know about me and they would leave me alone.

'Bye Kiyoshi.'

The boys leaving stopped my train of thought.

'We'll see you tomorrow!'

'Try not to trip!'

They all filed out of my room and I could hear my dad letting them out the house. I placed all their cups on the tray and took it downstairs. I washed the cups then started to make my way back up to my room. On the way, my Dad stopped me,

'Kiyoshi, I'm glad you've made friends! They are all very polite and kind. Why are they all boys though? Do you like one of them?'

The questions made me blush, just slightly.

'Daaad! Stop! You're being embarrassing. I didn't even know we were friends until they came. I don't even know them properly yet!'

I ran past my Dad and lay down on my bed. I had some thinking to do... What song was I going to play? More importantly, what was I going to tell them? I decided I was going to sleep on it and decide the next morning. I hate making decisions...

* * *

So, what did you think? Please leave a review and you will get a slice of cake from Hunny Senpai! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!


	6. Unexpected

Unexpected

I thought it was about time I updated...

I don't own Ouran!

Thanks to Nana and Elle!

Sorry if you find any mistakes! Just tell me and I'll change them as soon as I can!

* * *

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to face the world! Who was I kidding? I was in a bad mood. I couldn't get to sleep that night and I didn't know what I was going to tell the dudes at the host club. I decided to flip a coin – heads for the truth, tails for a lie. And the result was... Heads! Well, that was one thing sorted out (I was so annoyed I didn't even care I would be telling them the truth), now I needed to know what song I was going to play for them. I am really bad at making decisions, so it was hard but I just decided on my first ever own composition. I put on my dress and put a purple ribbon in my hair today. I was running late because of my indecisiveness so I skipped breakfast, told my dad I was going to be late back and started running to school (My dad didn't want me to use the car and I hated riding in the car anyway). I made it just in time for the bell and sat down at my desk (making sure my eyes were covered of course).

The teacher said we had 20 minutes to do whatever we wanted before lessons started so I got out my composition and started on that again. However, I didn't get very far before a shadow appeared over my work. I looked up to see Tamaki Senpai looking at my piece of music. He saw me watching him and said,

'That's very good you know. I play the piano and I can imagine playing a beautiful piece such as this on it. Is this what you are going to play for us later? You are coming aren't you?'

I replied back to him, trying to cover my work at the same time, 'Of course i'm coming Senpai but this isn't the piece I'm going to play... I'm going to play my first composition, you'll hear it later. Oh, and thanks for the compliment...'

'Oh, I'm so glad you're coming! Wait, for me and Kyoya after last lesson and we will escort you there ourselves!'

He said this all in a very over dramatic way. The bell rang then, signalling start of lessons. Tamaki walked back to his seat and I got out my school books ready to work.

The rest of the day went well. I got on with all my lessons and waited for the time to pass till I could go home... I was still nervous about the Host Club but the boys seemed nice enough so I was calmer than I was the day before.

I was in the last lesson, French, when the unexpected happened. I was helping someone with their work when a lady walked into the room and said to us,

'Could Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ohtori and Kiyoshi Aizawa please go to the Chairman's office?'

She walked out and I looked around at Kyoya who was packing his bag. I packed mine too and headed to the door. The teacher gave me my homework and then I left the room. The lady wasn't there when I was out the room so I waited until Kyoya and Tamaki came out. I didn't know where the Chairman's office was and I didn't even know why I was going there. I was starting to worry. I didn't do anything wrong did I? Just then Tamaki and Kyoya walked out the room.

'Well, I wonder what my father wants!' Tamaki said.

Oh, so I was right, his father was the chairman of the school. We started walking down the corridor to presumably the chairman's office. Kyoya and Tamaki were in front and I was walking slowly behind them. They were having a conversation about a new theme Tamaki wanted at the Host Club. I just silently walked behind them. After we had been walking for a few minutes, we reached a tall door. Kyoya knocked on the door and someone said 'Enter' from inside the room. We walked into the room and the other five pairs of eyes were looking at us plus one unfamiliar set.

'Ah, yes, the second years have arrived!' said the man sitting behind the desk; I assumed he was the Chairman.

'So, um, why are we here?' The Hitachiin twins said this together looking expectantly at the chairman.

'Well, there is a national dance competition being held for all the schools in Japan. We have decided to enter the Host Club into the competition as it will be easier for us because we know you all can dance, well maybe Haruhi could use some help but still, you are all very good dancers. All you need to do now is find your dancing partners! You will select a dance from a hat and that is the dance you will be performing in the competition. There are seven dances so 14 people will be going from each school to participate in the different categories. Any questions?'

No one else seemed to have a question but I still didn't know why I was there so I knew I was going to have to ask.

'Excuse me Chairman San, why am I here? I'm not in the Host Club and to be honest, I don't even know what it is...'

'Oh yes, you are Kiyoshi Aizawa, aren't you?'

'Yes.'

'Well, we rang your father earlier to ask for some fabrics to make dance wear with and he mentioned that you were a good dancer. So we thought maybe you could participate aswell. It will be easier for one of the boys as they won't have to find a partner then. Your father said it was fine when we suggested it to him. In fact, he made it clear to not let you get out of being in the competition.'

I didn't want to be in a dance competition. I was too shy for this, obviously my Dad knew that and that is why he told the Chairman not to let me get out of it. It didn't stop me from trying though.

'But Chairman San, I'm not really a good dancer. My father was just showing off and making me seem better than I am. You don't know what my father is like; he was lying to you obviously...'

'Well, Kiyoshi, he said you would say something like this to get out of participating. He told me he wasn't lying at that you really are a good dancer as you used to take dance lessons before. We confirmed this with your old dance teacher who said you were the best student there. So there is no way of getting out of this.'

'But... what if I don't want to participate...'

'Your dad said that if you don't participate, he will take away your guitar and any other musical thing that is in your room. He said this will be a good experience for you and a good way to support your school. He obviously wants you to participate or he wouldn't have put a punishment in place.'

'But...' I trailed off, I couldn't think of any other excuses and I didn't want any of my music to be taken away from me.

'Kiyo Chan! You should definitely participate! We'll be really happy if you do!' Hunny Senpai said.

I looked around at the other boys and they were all nodding their heads, agreeing with Hunny Senpai. I dropped my head and mumbled, 'Fine, i'll do it...'

'Excellent!' said the Chairman. 'Well then boys, pick your dance out the hat!'

I watched as they all picked a dance from the hat, then the Chairman dismissed us. It was the end of the day so I assumed they were all heading to the Host Club. They walked together in a big group, laughing and joking around, while I hung back and followed them at a slower place. Haruhi noticed and he dropped back.

'Hey, are you okay? You seemed like you really didn't want to join in...'

'That's because I didn't...' We walked silently for a little while then I asked. 'What's a Host Club?'

'Oh, well, it's kind of a place where the most rich and beautiful boys of the school entertain the girls of the school. Tamaki is the King but Kyoya is really the one behind it all. There is a different type for each girl, the prince type, Tamaki; the cool type, Kyoya; the Little Devil types, Hikaru and Kaoru; the Boy Lolita type, Hunny; the wild type or the strong silent type, Mori and the natural type, me. I'm not rich though, i'm in debt to the Host Club so I have to host to pay off my debt. And I wasn't supposed to tell you that, so please don't mention it to Kyoya Senpai or he will raise my debt...'

'Oh, poor you. I would say we are in the same position but I can tell that you actually enjoy being in the Host Club. Your eyes light up when you talk about it...'

Haruhi seemed surprised by what I said. Like she - he was just realising that he did actually like being in the Host Club.

'Are you a girl?'

That caught him by surprise too.

'Umm, well, yes but please don't tell anyone. No one else knows except for the rest of the club. How did you know?'

'Well, your eyes, they seem very feminine. I'm good at interpreting eyes though, so it might be obvious to me but not to other people... Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

I gave her a small smile to reassure her. We had reached music room 3 by then and we all walked in.

'Well, Kiyoshi, this is the Host Club! You have finally made it inside! We don't normally let people in until later but you can stay because it is better than waiting around outside. Have a seat, we will discuss the dance competition later but first we have hosting duties to attend to!' The 'King' announced dramatically.

I found a seat out of the way and decided to start on my homework. It was an easy French sheet though so I had finished it within a few minutes. I got out my iPod and listened to music hoping it would inspire me for my own piece.

* * *

Soo, how did you like it? Cake for reviewers! Thanks to 1WordImagination for reviewing and to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru! And everyone else, you know I appreciate your reviews loads too! I'll update as soon as I can! xxx


	7. Welcome to the Host Club

Chapter 7 – Welcome to the Host Club

Wow, I haven't updated in ages... I'm sorry! I'm gonna write a small chapter next, so it should be up soon!

I don't know if what I have written about the dances is correct so I'm sorry if the information is wrong – please correct me if you know I am wrong (It's a ballroom dancing competition by the way). I got all the dances from Strictly Come Dancing...

I don't own anything you recognise...

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys all rock!

* * *

The time passed quickly. I watched as all the Hosts, wearing suits of armour, welcomed their customers into the room and I observed all of their hosting styles and techniques. I didn't want to get involved so I just sat at the side and thought about what I was going to say to them after about the question they wanted answering. I had the answer planned out though so I needed something else to occupy my mind. I decided to go over my guitar piece, I hadn't played it in ages but I knew it off by heart. After I was certain I wouldn't make a mistake, I just carried on listening to music and before I knew it, the Hosts were waving goodbye to their guests and they started clearing up. I decided to help because I had nothing better to do. Soon everything was cleared away and everyone was back in their normal uniforms.

We sat around in a circle and Tamaki started the 'meeting'.

'The Host Club has been chosen to represent the school in a dance competition so we should all do our best to win! So, what dances did you all pick?'

'I got a Waltz.' (Kyoya)

'I have a Jive!' (Hunny)

'Quickstep...' (Mori)

'I have a Samba.' (Hikaru)

'I have a Cha Cha Cha.' (Kaoru)

'I have the Paso Doble.' (Haruhi)

'And I have the Tango!' (Tamaki)

'Okay, well, we all have to find a suitable dance partner! Now there is already a partner available (he gestured at me) so who would like to partner with Kiyoshi?'

Everyone started talking at once. It seemed they all wanted to partner with me. No one wanted to have to find a partner.

'Okay, since everyone wants to be with Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi, you decide...'

Oh great! I was gonna have to decide and see their feelings hurt when I didn't choose them. I hated choosing things... I decided to be logical about it so they would be let down easily.

'Well, I suppose a male dance partner should be slightly taller than the female... So we are roughly about the same height...'

This took out Hunny Senpai and Haruhi as they were shorter than me. And Mori Senpai, Tamaki Senpai and Kyoya Senpai were way taller than me. That left... the twins... Great! Now how was I supposed to choose out of them?

'Well, that means you have to dance with me or Kaoru...' Hikaru said.

'Yeah...'

I couldn't decide and they were looking at me expectantly. I got it!

'Well, okay, I'm quite good at dance, so I can do most dances. Which one of you has the harder dance? It will be easier for the other person to find a partner for an easier dance...'

Kyoya Senpai stepped in, 'Yes, that is true and Kaoru's dance is statistically harder than Hikaru's. (AN: Don't know if this is true... sorry if it isn't). So I guess you're partnered with Kaoru then...'

'Yeah, I guess I am...'

'Right men! We all have to find our partners so make sure you look out for ladies that can dance and it helps if you get along with them too! I suppose that concludes our meeting. We will meet after the Host Club every day to discuss our progress and to practice.' Tamaki announced.

'Kiyoshi, the Host Club closes at 5, just so you don't have to wait around. You can go home and come back again.' Kyoya Senpai told me.

'Thanks Senpai, I guess i'll go then.'

I looked out the window and saw that it was raining. I sighed to myself; I had forgotten my umbrella because I was late that morning. I grabbed my bag and started heading to the door.

'Kiyo Chan, wait!'

I turned around to face Hunny Senpai.

'You said you would play us something on your guitar!'

I had totally forgotten about that because of the pressure of having to choose a partner.

'Oh yeah! I'll play it for you another time, okay? It's just that I have to get home before it starts to rain more. I forgot my umbrella and I don't want to get sick...'

'Oh... Yeah, that's okay, I guess. Just make sure you play for me sometime though...'

'Of course I'll play for you, I promise, just on a day when it isn't raining.'

I started for the door again.

'Don't you have a car to pick you up?'

I turned back around to face Hikaru (I think it was anyway).

'Well, yeah, I guess. But my Dad doesn't want me to use it. You know the whole 'we're commoners' thing. Plus, I suppose my house isn't that far away...'

'Oh... okay. See you tomorrow then!'

'Bye...'

Everyone waved to me and said 'bye'. At last I left the room and got to the entrance of Ouran Academy. I looked up at the sky then ran through the rain back to my house.

When I got home, I was soaking wet so I changed into some dry clothes then went to find my Dad.

'Daaaad! Why did you tell them I was good at dancing? You know I don't like to do these things!'

'Kiyoshi, you can't hide forever! I want you to do this to become more confident. Trust me Kiyoshi, you'll thank me later.'

'Whatever...' I mumbled.

I went up to my room and found my drum sticks. Playing the drum was stress relief to me and as I sat playing, I started to feel better. I picked up my guitar and rehearsed my first composition. Then I decided to go to bed, so I would feel refreshed and in a good mood the next day. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being in a dance competition...

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? Review please! If you would like me to change anything please say... If you have any suggestions or requests please tell me and i'll try fit them into the story!


	8. Fancy Tuna

Fancy Tuna

Hey dudes! (Well, you're probably not dudes but I like saying dudes...) Elle asked me to write about Haruhi and her favourite food, Fancy Tuna... So here it is!

* * *

Haruhi POV

Since I've joined the Host Club, a lot has happened to me. But this has to be the strangest thing ever. A dancing competition! At least I can dance, a bit, but not to competition standard. And now I have ended up with a Paso Doble... What is that anyway?! Even worse, I have to find a partner! Kiyoshi is taken... But at least I know i'm not the only one dreading this. I didn't act like I hated the fact of being in a dance competition but it's because I'm in the Host Club's debt, and Tamaki's father supports my position in school and I didn't want to make a bad impression on Kiyoshi. I think I can get around Tamaki though so i'll just make an excuse, tell Tamaki something so he lets me get out of it... I don't like manipulating people but I seriously can't dance!

After Kiyoshi left, I decided I would start to leave too, thinking all the time about an excuse for me to use. But, just like always, it was like Kyoya Senpai had read my mind.

'Don't think about trying to get out of this Haruhi. You are in our debt and if you don't participate, I'll raise your debt. You might be able to persuade Tamaki, but I won't let you get out of this.'

Damn Kyoya, he figured out my plan but...

'Honestly Senpai, I think I'd rather take the debt. I hate dancing. I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself...'

That did it. The twins and Tamaki had to get involved...

'Haruhiiii! You have to be in the competition! Daddy will be so proud of you!!!'

'Yeah, come on Haruhi! Don't be such a party pooper!'

'You guys, if I dance, we'll just lose...'

'Haru Chan! We don't care if we lose! We just want to compete together!'

'Fancy Tuna...'

Great, Mori knew my weakness, and he always brought it up at the right moment.

'Yes Haruhi! If you compete, Daddy will get you loads of Fancy Tuna!'

Noooo! They had played the weakness card and my inner, weaker, self was coming out.

_Haruhi, its fancy tuna! You've always wanted to try fancy tuna..._

**But last time they promised me fancy tuna, I didn't get any.**

_Haruhi, you have to take a chance! Fancy Tunaaaaaa..._

That did it for me. I was going to compete, whether I liked it or not... But just to make sure it was worth it...

'Fine. I'll compete... But. I want the tuna in advance. Last time I had to dance, you promised me some... But, I never got any. Give me the Tuna, and I'll dance...'

Spinning me around, Tamaki said,

'Haruhi! We'll get you your Tuna now! Let's go!!!'

We all filed out into Tamaki's limo and we were on our way to the best Sushi restaurant in Japan! I was so excited! I'd always wanted to try Fancy Tuna, and now was my chance!

We got to the restaurant and I was actually shaking with excitement! Just like Hunny or Tamaki would do! I love me some Fancy Tuna!

'Haruhi! Have as much as you like! No added debts!'

No added debts? This day was just getting better and better! I grabbed a plate and piled on the tuna! The other Hosts all watched me expectantly as I lifted the fork to my mouth...

I put in the piece of tuna, waiting for my taste buds to explode with pleasure at the great taste! But, as soon as I put the mouthful in, I spat it back out again. Fancy Tuna was DISGUSTING!!!

'Haruhi! Why did you just spit that out?'

'Ewww! That was horrible!'

'But Haruhi! You've always wanted Fancy Tuna!'

'Yes, and now I've had it, I hate it!'

'Well, Haruhi, all that means is you still have to dance and we don't have to pay. We gave you your tuna, and you didn't eat any...' Kyoya said, glasses glinting.

We got up, ready to leave. What had I got myself into? Damn that Fancy Tuna, only suitable for rich people's taste buds...

* * *

Hey! So Elle, what did you think? And everyone else too! What did you think? If anyone wants me to write them a chapter, just ask!

Hmm, a point to ponder... As I was writing this, I realised that some of the Hosts were like Harry Potter characters... More specifically, the twins and Kyoya...

The twins are Fred and George (self explanatory) and Kyoya is Snape (the mind reading and stuff)

What do you think? What about the other hosts? Who are they?

All reviewers get cake baked by Hunny with all his cuteness and love! Hunny is such a Cutie Pie... Hehe x


	9. Rehearsal part 1

Chapter 9 – Rehearsal (Part 1)

*woot woot!* 500 hits! Hehe! Thanks guys!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm gonna try update a few times before next week.

* * *

Kiyoshi POV

Today was going to be my first dance meeting with the Host Club. We were going to be 'discussing progress' and practising. I didn't know how that was going to work since Kaoru and I were the only pair, but I decided to just forget about that. I made sure to wear flats though, just so I didn't make myself look bad. I grabbed my guitar and started to walk to school at a slower pace than the day before. It was a nice day, a definite contrast to the rain yesterday. I put on my iPod and hummed to the first song that came on. I was definitely in a good mood.

When I got to school I went straight to class and sat down at my desk. I didn't know where to put my guitar so I put it under my desk. I could have put it in Music Room 3 but I felt better keeping it with me. I was early so I sat and waited for everyone else to arrive. Tamaki waved to me when he walked in but we didn't get a chance to talk as the teacher came in straight after him. We had French first so I didn't have to do anything again. I just sat there working on my new piece until I saw Tamaki making his way through a big group of girls asking for his help to get to me. I hid my piece under my arms and covered my eyes. When Tamaki got to me, he gave me a beautiful smile and I returned it with plain, average smile.

'You bought your guitar! I can't wait to hear you play later! You are coming aren't you?'

His emotions changed so quickly. It nearly made me laugh but I managed to keep a straight face.

'Of course I'm coming Senpai! As long as I don't trip over of course...'

'Yay! You'll get to practice your dance with Kaoru. Don't let those devilish twins scare you though!'

'Umm, okay then...'

The lesson finished then and we went onto our next lesson. Tamaki had to go back to his seat and I was left thinking about his comment about the 'devilish twins'. I decided to just ignore it until later.

As the end of the day arrived, I packed up my bag and decided to go to the library until 5. I didn't really want to go home and I had bought my guitar with me so I just needed something to do until then. I picked out a book (AN – Let's imagine it's a manga book... How about Fruits Basket? She can find out about the uncanny resemblance of Hunny and Momiji) and put on my iPod. I was so absorbed by the book – well, actually, just the way how one... or more of the characters reminded me of the Host Club... (AN – Hatori's a bit like Kyoya, right?) - that by the time I actually looked up, it was 5 on the dot. And the Host club was on the other side of school! I was gonna have to run... Hoping all the way that I wouldn't fall.

I managed it! I only fell about 3 times! And I didn't cause myself (or anyone else) any serious injury! I didn't get how one person could be so clumsy yet be able to dance quite well. I was only 10 minutes late but when I walked in everyone was just sitting around except for Tamaki who was in his Corner of Woe.

'KIYOSHI!!! You came! I thought you weren't going to come or that something bad happened to you! I was so worried!'

Tamaki grabbed me and gave me a huge hug. I guess I was the reason he was in his corner.

'Sorry Senpai. I was in the library and I was reading and I forgot the time. I'm absolutely fine. That's why I didn't wear heels today.'

I tried to give him a weak smile which was kind of hard as he was still squeezing me to him.

'Ummm, Senpai, I think you're squishing Kiyoshi.'

Phew, I'm glad Haruhi noticed. He let go of me and I smoothed my hair down.

'Yay! Kiyo Chan! You bought your guitar!'

'Oh, yeah! I'll play you something today.'

'Ahem. It's great that she bought her guitar but shouldn't we focus on our competition?'

'You're right Kyoya! So, everyone! How's it going?'

'Senpai, we don't have partners. How can we do anything?'

He retreated to his corner again.

'I think we should let Kiyoshi and Kaoru practice for an hour. Then we can come back and hear her play. Is that okay Tamaki?'

That was Kyoya's suggestion; he was always making sure Tamaki was happy.

Tamaki's mood improved again.

'Kyoya! What a good idea! Let's go everyone!'

Everyone filed out except for the twins. They looked kind of intimidating and Tamaki's words rang through my mind. I put down my bag and guitar to the side, and then looked at them again. They were still in the same position, one leaning on the other. They just looked me and I looked back at them. I thought about how I thought I knew which one was which. They had different personalities; I could see it in their eyes.

Suddenly Hikaru said,

'Kaoru's mine you know.'

* * *

Ooh! What's gonna happen? I haven't finished this chapter (that's why it's gonna be in 2 parts) but I thought I should put something up.

Thank you for reviewing L, 1WordImagination and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru! You guys are awesome! Hunny owes you loads of cake =D

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru – I'm gonna try put your request into the next part so look out for it!

Reviewers get cake and sweets! Made by Hunny specially for you!


	10. Rehearsal part 2

Rehearsal – part 2

Yay! I'm updating! Soo, I'm gonna be doing this chapter in Kaoru's POV. Please tell me what you think! And also I'm sorry if I forget and switch to Kiyoshi half way through... ILuvHikaruAndKaoru's request in this chapter! I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's not as good as you wanted... I can't really put lots of twincest into this story but i'll try!

Keep forgetting to mention that I don't own Ouran, but that's kinda obvious right?

* * *

Kaoru POV

We stood and stared at her some more. She looked a bit confused, like she didn't know what to say to Hikaru's last comment. I couldn't really tell.

Hikaru started to talk again,

'You see, Kaoru and I are very close.'

He pulled me closer to him.

'You can't take him away from me.'

He seemed pretty serious; I started to wonder if this was still an act. It was my turn though so I dismissed the thought.

'Hikaru, you're embarrassing me. You know i'll always be yours.'

'Oh Kaoru, I know. But _some _people don't know that, and it's something they need to know.'

He tilted my face up to his, so our lips were centimetres apart.

'Hikaru...?'

A blush rose on my face. We hadn't ever gone this far before. We both leant in, our lips mere millimetres away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kiyoshi. She hadn't moved from where she was. I didn't know what she was feeling. We were only going to make her feel uncomfortable but she didn't seem to mind, or did she? I couldn't tell. She wasn't saying anything and her eyes were covered.

Mine and Hikaru's lips brushed together. It was so natural, but so wrong. I pulled away.

'Hikaru, stop.'

He moved a step away too. He couldn't look at me either. Maybe he had felt the strange feeling too?

'You two should practice. They'll wonder where I am.'

He made his excuses in a flat tone then left us alone. Kiyoshi still hadn't moved from where she was standing. I walked over to her.

'Look, I'm sorry.'

'No, it's okay. I don't mind. It's brotherly love and he's protecting you. I get it.'

She didn't say twincest. It was really just brotherly love. Our bond was very deep. We didn't normally do things like that. It was like she knew.

'Umm, we should practice, ne?'

She was trying to change the subject. I was grateful.

'Yeah, I guess.'

I didn't want to mention what had just happened again.

I put on the music. She moved closer to me but still left a distance between us. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. We were warming up to a slow song. (AN – try Zoom into Me by Tokio Hotel ;) That's what i'm listening to). With her flats on she was smaller than me so I had a good view of the top of her head. I noticed her orange bow.

'My favourite colour's orange.'

She was probably confused; it was such a random comment... to her.

'I think orange suits you.'

I thought I saw her blush but she ducked her head and murmured a quiet 'thanks'.

We didn't talk much after that, just concentrated on the dance.

The hour passed quickly. Soon everyone came marching in.

We both quickly moved away from each other and I went back to standing next to Hikaru, it was an unwritten and unspoken agreement that we would never talk about _that_ moment again. We would just go back to our act.

I had left her alone at the front so we all faced her.

'So, you finished practice then? How was it?'

'Oh, yeah Senpai, it was good. We got pretty far I suppose.' She didn't mention anything that had happened.

'Yay! Kiyo Chan! Will you play for us now please?'

'Umm. Yeah. Of course Hunny Senpai. I just gotta tune my guitar; I prefer to use my own.'

After she had it tuned, she started to play a piece without any music in front of her. It was a beautiful piece and when she finished we all clapped.

'Wow, Kiyo Chan! That was amazing! You're such a great guitarist!'

'Oh, thanks Hunny Senpai. It's not my best work though... That was the first piece I wrote, so it isn't that good.'

'Well, I think it's great!'

'Kiyoshi! That was so beautiful!'

The boss had tears welling up in his eyes and he pulled her to him.

'When you finish your new piece, you have to play it for us.'

'You're writing a new piece?'

'Umm, yeah Haruhi. I didn't really want everyone to know though.'

Boss went over to his little corner again.

'I'm sorry Kiyoshi! I didn't mean to tell everyone!'

'Umm, it's okay Senpai. Don't worry about it.'

I guess she just didn't want to see him crying over her. This was just pure gold for me and Hikaru.

'Yeah, well you know, he's not very good at keeping secrets. It's a surprise he's managed to keep Haruhi's secret. In fact, I bet he's already told loads of people.'

'No! That's not true! Haruhi, you know-'

'Yeah boss! Anything else you want to tell us about Kiyoshi? You know, before you blab it to everyone anyway?'

'That's not true Kiyoshi! I can keep secrets!'

'Yeah, Senpai. I know. Don't worry about it.'

We burst out laughing at how gullible he was. He kept on crying and we kept on laughing. Until Haruhi glared at us. We quietened down.

Tamaki was whimpering in his corner and Haruhi made us go apologise to him while she, Mori Senpai and Hunny Senpai comforted him.

I vaguely noticed Kiyoshi get her stuff and say,

'I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Kyoya nodded at her and she left.

'Well, we've apologised. Kiyoshi's gone. So I guess we'll be leaving now.'

'What?!'

Tamaki stood up quickly.

'She went without saying goodbye?'

'Yeah Senpai. She was probably worried you would tell more of her secrets.'

'No!'

He went back to his corner.

'Thanks Hikaru and Kaoru!'

Haruhi pouted at us.

'Yeah yeah...'

We left after that. Before we got into any more trouble. We sat down in the limo and started to laugh again.

'Haha! Senpai is so gullible!'

'He's such an easy target!'

'We shouldn't have done that though...'

'Kaoru, it was too good an opportunity to pass up.'

'Too true Hikaru...'

We both looked out our separate windows then. I saw a figure walking down the road into the sunset. It was Kiyoshi.

We stopped beside her and I opened my window.

'Hey! You want a lift?'

Hikaru called through to her.

'Umm, no I'm good. You know, don't get into a car with strangers or anything.'

'We're not strangers though...'

'Yeah, I guess. But still. My dad wouldn't like me to go in the limo. So, I can't.'

She started to walk away again. I looked at Hikaru, he looked at me. We both nodded and got out the limo at the same time. We both stood on each side of her.

'You know, girls shouldn't be walking by themselves at this time.'

'You don't know what sort of perverts could be lurking about.'

'You're lucky that the boss is still back at school...'

'He's the biggest pervert of them all.'

She sighed but continued walking.

'You know. You shouldn't be so mean to him.'

'I'm sorry.'

'There's no point apologising to me-'

'No, I'm sorry for before.'

'Yeah, it's okay Hikaru. I get it.'

'How do you know i'm Hikaru?'

'Oh, I can tell...'

That was a shock. Something to talk about later but right now, we forgot about it.

'Anyway, I don't think you really do understand. You see, I was just annoyed that you would pick _Kaoru_ over me. I mean, what's so good about him?'

'Haha, very funny Hikaru. Of course she would pick me!'

She started to laugh a bit. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, and she tripped over.

Before she could hit the ground, Hikaru and I both caught her.

'Hey, remember when we came to your house and we were saying bye? What did we say?'

I remembered what we had said.

'Don't trip over.'

We all said it at the same time and then we started laughing.

We had reached her house by that time and we watched as she let herself in and waved goodbye.

We turned around and headed to our house again, thinking of what had happened that day. I realised then that being with Kiyoshi was just as natural for me as being with Hikaru. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this could turn into something that was natural, but could feel... right?

* * *

Okay! So what did you think? Review and tell me! I'd love to know what you think about this chapter! I put in a bit L suggested so I hope that was okay and I also hope that ILuvHikaruAndKaoru's bit was okay... I'm sorry if it was really bad... I can try again if you didn't like it.

Thank you my lovely reviewers! Hunny loves baking cake for you as much as he loves eating it ;)

So, the next chapter... I was hoping that I could introduce another new character; someone else's partner. So, if anyone has any requests who it should be please tell me. I was thinking maybe Mori but if you would prefer someone else please tell me! x


	11. Mizuki

Mizuki

Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages! School work sucks... So, we've got a new character in this chapter! I'm gonna try out Mori's POV and his part is also gonna involve his little bro, Satoshi. Satoshi is just too cool, no, he's just too Mori! (Mori is mine and Elle's new word for cool – just 'cause Mori is so cool xD) He should have been in the anime... I know Mori wouldn't talk this much but he's technically not talking... just thinking... I wonder what he thinks about... Oh, and if you wondered what these people looked like, I've drawn a picture of them and put it on DA. (link on profile - the profile will be changed soon) Most of them haven't even appeared yet but they will eventually all be in the story =D

* * *

Kiyoshi POV

Dancing with Kaoru? Not bad actually. Maybe I could get used to it. We got on pretty well yesterday and everyone seemed to like my piece. Then the twins walked me home, which I thought was nice of them since they had a limo they could use.

Today, we are gonna do the same as yesterday except only Kaoru and I will be practising. Everyone else is just going to go home. But that would be okay, because with Kaoru I felt at ease and calm. His presence was soothing. He seemed like someone I could trust. In fact, all of the hosts were like that. I'm nearly glad my dad forced me to do this. Nearly.

Mori POV

We left Kiyoshi and Kaoru practising and then we were free to go home. I was going to meet up with Toshi (AN – I made this up because Satoshi gets to call Mori Taka so I figured Satoshi needed a nickname too ;D ) and we were going to go to a cafe to spend some time together. I liked spending time with Satoshi because we didn't get enough time to spend together. Mitsukuni and Yasuchika were also going to join us.

Mitsukuni and I got there first so we sat at a table and waited for our little brothers. A pretty girl came up to ask if we would like to order but we decided to wait for Toshi and Chika, she told us she was called Mizuki and when we were ready to order, to just call her over. They arrived after five minutes so we called over the girl and ordered.

When we had ordered with her, Satoshi said to me,

'Have you had any luck finding a date to dance with yet?'

'No.'

'No one but Kao Chan has a date yet Satoshi kun.'

Hunny completed the answer. Mizuki came again and brought our drinks and cake.

'Chika Chaaaannn, do you want some cake?'

'No. How can you eat so much cake? It's disgusting.'

Satoshi's eyes turned red,

'Yasuchika! Don't be so rude to your brother!'

He started to hit Chika on the head, Chika tried to get away but he couldn't run very far in the crowded cafe. They came back to the table. Chika had tears in his eyes. Hunny started to comfort his brother. Hunny was speaking in his cute voice and Chika seemed to be better. He even had some cake. I smiled, it was nice to see them getting along.

'Taka?'

'Yes?'

'Why don't you ask her?'

'Who?'

'The waitress girl.'

'Umm...'

'I know! I'll ask for you!'

'No Satoshi.'

'But whhhyyyy?'

'I don't even know her...'

'Oh, yeah...'

'Takashi, I think you should ask her...'

'See Taka, Hunny Sempai agrees with me!'

'No.'

The topic was dropped for now, but I knew it wasn't over. When Satoshi had an idea, he had to go through with it all the way.

We sat and talked for a while. They told us they were getting on well with their clubs. Satoshi seemed happy when he talked about his club and I was glad he was enjoying himself. Suddenly Hunny asked,

'Takashi, will you get me a cake from over there please? One with a strawberry.'

He pointed towards a cake counter behind us.

''Kay.'

I went over to the counter and found a cake I knew Hunny would like. But just as I was about to pick it, another hand stretched out and touched the same cake as me. I immediately drew my hand back. I looked up and saw Mizuki.

'Umm, I'm sorry. Were you going to get that cake? I was just getting it for another customer but there's the same one over there. You have this one.'

She was ducking her head and her cheeks seemed very red. She walked away before I could reply.

I picked up the cake and took it back to Mitsukuni.

'Thanks Takashi!'

He started to eat it, at a speed that only he would be able to reach.

'Soo, Taka. I saw what happened over there. What were you talking about? You know she was blushing when she spoke to you. And you too, you turned slightly red. Oh, I know! Taka is in Loveee.'

'Toshi, no.'

'Fine then.'

He crossed his arms and looked annoyed. But I knew he was just pretending.

'Ahh, I'm done! Are we ready to leave?'

'Yeah...'

'Yep!'

'Sure.'

We paid for our food; then we got up to leave.

As I stood up, and stepped away from the table, I felt something crash into my back. Then a cold feeling.

I turned around and saw Mizuki on the floor and a tray with spilt drinks on it.

I helped her pick up all the glasses and gave her a hand to help her up. She blushed and I felt myself blush too, but I ignored the fact and I found some tissues for her to mop up the drinks spilt on her and to clean the mess on the floor. I started – well tried – to clean the drink from my back but it wasn't working so well. Mizuki started talking to me,

'Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry! I feel so bad. Thank you for helping me up and to clean up.'

She bowed at me. I was about to answer when,

'Oh no! It wasn't your fault. It was Taka's. He just stood up out of nowhere. You know what? To make it up to you, he'd like to ask you to a dance! How about it? No wait, don't answer! Here's his mobile number. Call him later, when you've thought about it. See ya!'

And with that, Satoshi dragged me out of the cafe.

'Sorted!'

'Toshi-'

He cut across me,

'You'll thank me for this later.' ;D - Toshi's face

We started to walk home with Chika and Mitsukuni.

'Yay! Takashi! Now you have a partner!' =D - Hunny's face

'She hasn't even said yes yet...'

Chika, the voice of reason.

'Yeah, but she will. 'Cause she loves Taka and Taka loves her.'

'I'm right here...'

'Yeah, but you know it's true.'

Actually, it would be cool if she said yes. I think I would like that... Even thought I haven't said two words to her yet...

* * *

Heyyy! So, what did you think? Again, I'm reallllllly sorry that I haven't updated this in ages! And I'll try to, but no guarantees until the summer... Exams are coming up and they are important ones... If you have any suggestions or requests just tell me and I'll try to do something about it. Oh, and I know we haven't really learnt much about Mizuki yet but the next chapter will reveal all. Ooh, I'm gonna tell you the title which I just randomly made up now – The Phone Call. Wow. I wonder what it'll be about? Haha. Seriously, I know what it'll be about, I just don't know what i'm gonna write yet... I'm not so great at planning... Until next time! Adieu, Bye, Au revoir, Auf Wiedersehen and other ways of saying bye in loads of other different languages. My task for next time – Hello and Bye in as many different languages as I can.


End file.
